


After Destiny

by AvengerPrime



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Apologies in advance if Kent is OC, Dub names, In a Platonic Way, Mostly two people talking on a bench, References to other DC characters - Freeform, Set before Darkside of Dimensions, Solomon and Kent are old friends, The rest of the gang appears but not enough to warrent tags, Yugi misses Atem, and denial, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerPrime/pseuds/AvengerPrime
Summary: Three months after The Ceremonial Duel, Yugi Muto is still trying to follow his own advice get past Atem's departure. Then one day he encounters an old friend of his grandfather's. A friend who seems to know more about Yugi's predicament then most.





	After Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dr Fate. Yu-Gi-Oh! was created by Takashi Kazuki and is owned by Konami and Shonen Jump. Dr Fate was created by Gardner Fox and Howard Sherman and is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.
> 
> I'm more of a Marvel fan with some DC knowledge I picked up from shows, movies, videogames and few comics so if Kent is out of character I apologies in advance. Needless to say this takes place before the events of Denial and before Dark Side of Dimension also heads up I'll be using the dub names.

It was really three months. Three months since they returned from Egypt. Three months since The Ceremonial Duel. Three months since the Items were lost. Three months since The Pharaoh, Atem, moved on.

Yugi knew it couldn't have gone any other way, he had to win for the sake of his friend but knowing and accepting are two different things. Once more the lack of weight around his neck drew his attention. He raised a hand to his stomach reaching for where the puzzle would have hung, but he felt no cold metal but the soft fabric of his shirt.

'Yugi?'

On occasion he expected the see through spirit to appear at his side, to discuss a strategy in his mind, to tease him about his fashion choices. After all they'd been through together the final game, The Orichalcos, Battle City, Duellist Kingdom.

Ever since that day he completed the puzzle, they'd been partners, friends, the other him. On occasion he expected the see through spirit to appear at his side, to discuss a strategy in his mind, to tease him about his fashion choices.

'Yugi!' the boy jumped out of his thoughts, he turned to the grandfather, Solomon, who looked at him in concern. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah Grandpa I'm fine,' he smiled. 'Just spaced out a little.'

'If you'd rather head off to meet up with your friends that's find but I've got to get to Toyasaurus A.S.A.P!' the elder proclaimed before he continued striding down the street.

'I've got plenty of time before the movie starts,' Yugi scrambled after. 'Someone has to keep an eye on you.'

'I'm not some helpless old coot!" the seventy two year old countered.

'I know but the store is on the other side of town. Do you really need to be in that big of a hurry?'

'Darn tooting I do!' Solomon shouted startling his grandson. 'If I don't get a place in line soon enough then by the time I get into the store I'll be dead!'

He bowed his head and held up tow trembling fists, 'Just like Pegasus to make those new Toyasaurus exclusive Duel Monster packs limited edition.'

'Don't you think you're making a mountain out of a mole hill here?'

'Of course you'd say that! After he sent you a box full of them, other wise you'd be in the exact same boat!' In the blink of an eye Solomon's face shifted from anger to heartbreak, he held out empty trembling hands and tears threated to spill from his eyes. 'And you were more then happy to share some with Joey, but not your dear Grandpa!'

Yugi could only give an awkward chuckle at his grandfather's antics though he had to admit he wasn't wrong.

'Well as I live and breath! Solomon Muto, is that you?' a voiced called out.

The two Mutos turned to a nearby bus stop, sitting on a bench next to it was an old man dressed in a black suit over a white shirt with a tie, his hands resting on the head a cane with a golden head.

'I don't believe it,' said a shocked Solomon before walking towards the well dressed man. 'Kent?'

'It is you, you old card shark!' The man exclaimed in a friendly voice.

'It's been too long,' Solomon greeted holding out his hand.

'Almost thirty years by my count,' he replied shaking the offered hand. 'How are you? Aside from still being obsessed with games, I mean.'

'Got me there,' Solomon laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 'I'm not doing so bad, I have my own game shop.'

'Oh? So between that and the overalls I can only guess "The Legendary Gambler's" luck eventually ran out? What was her name?'

'Hey no don't start that! And just because I lost my own best doesn't make me less of game player! I'll have you know that two of the best duellists in the world owe much of their success to my training.'

'Well that's not untrue,' the younger gamer thought in agreement.

'Anyway, What are you doing in Domino City? If you were visiting you should have called me. I'd have made some arrangements.'

'I'm sorry, old friend. My trip was very short notice and before you offer me lunch or anything, I'm afraid I'm already on my way home to Salem. Just catching my breath for minute.'

The stranger's green eyes turned to the youth, who up until this point had felt invisible to the two. 'Now who's this?'

'Oh how rude of me, this is my grandson Yugi,' Solomon gestured at the high school student, who bowed his head in greeting to which the old man returned. 'Yugi, I'd like you meet Doctor Kent Nelson. An old friend of mine.'

'Nice to meet you, sir.'

'Same to you lad,' Dr Nelson held out his hand, Yugi took it and was surprised by the man's firm grip. 'Say, you're the same Yugi Muto who won those card game tournaments, aren't you?'

'Yeah that's me,' Yugi said feeling like he told half a lie.

Kent reached into his suit and pulled out a small note pad, 'I hate to be one of those folks, but mind if I get your autograph?'

'S-sure,' Yugi felt his cheeks warm, he'd signed autographs before, his title meant he was something of celebrity but he'd doubt he'd ever get used to it.

'Oh!' a teasing smile appeared on Solomon as he leaned closer to his old friend with a raised eye brow and scratched his chin. 'Getting into collectible card games in your retirement are we, Mr "Childish Nonsense"?'

'Ha! That's Doctor and fat chance. Like I told you last time you tried, I doubt an old relic like me could get the hang of...,' Kent held his chin and titled his head in mock thought, obviously gaining some amusement from Solomon's saddened face. 'What's your game called again, "Gormighty?" "Chaontik?""Bakukai?"'

Solomon stood up right and stamped his foot, pointing an accusing finger, 'It's Duel Monsters, and you know it!'

'First time you showed it to me it was called "Magic and Wizards",' Kent replied before handing the notepad to Yugi. 'Honestly Solomon, I never bother trying to keep up with what's 'in' with the kids. These days it changes so fast I know comets who are jealous. I'll never understand how you find it in you.'

'Well, I always got the impression Grandpa was more like a little kid then he realizes.'

'Hey, what ever happened to respecting your elders?'

'So, um, if it's not for you Dr Kent, who is it for?' Yugi asked.

'The grandkids of a friend. Their big fans of yours, were gutted seeing you loose in that theme park contest.'

'Oh, sorry about that,' Yugi tried to keep his voice from conveying unease. 'Uh, Dr Nelson do you have a pen or pencil?'

The old archaeologist, motioned for him to come closer with a finger, Yugi did and Kent raised a hand to the youth's ear then pulled it back holding a royal blue, fountain pen with golden accents and Egyptian themed images.

'Make it out to Todd and Jennifer-Lynn, if you would,' Kent requested as he handed over the pen. 'Personally, I know more as the boy who solved the three thousand year old puzzle.'

'Wait, you know about the Millennium Puzzle?' Yugi gapped at the old man.

'Of course, didn't your grandfather tell you?'

'Kent is one of the archaeologists who helped me find where the pharaoh's tomb was located,' Solomon explained to his grandson. 'He also helped me and Arthur decipher the hieroglyphs on the box it was kept, the amazing thing is what would have taken most months or years took Kent a few.'

Before the elder Muto could continue Kent spoke up, 'Solomon, as much as I'd like to wonder down memory lane with you. Weren't you in a hurry?'

'Huh?'

'The Toysaurus cards!' Yugi reminded his grandfather.

'I forgot!' he proclaimed in horror, while he grabbed the side of his head and seemed to be rein acting The Scream, before running out down the street at speeds no man his age should be able to. 'So long Kent! Give me a call later! I'm coming Cosmic Mineral Wyvern!'

'Yep, same old Solomon,' Kent observed with a laugh.

'Here's your autograph, Dr Nelson.'

'Thanks,' said Kent as he took back the notebook and pen and replaced them inside his jacket.

Yugi took a seat next to the old man, 'So, you helped Granpa find where the Millennium Puzzle was buried?'

'That I did, was back in the 60s I believe, Solomon was paying a visit to Arthur Hawkins who was my assistant at the time. The Nameless Pharaoh was something of an underground myth in the archaeology community back then, only about a dozen or so people knew about it but barely anyone paid it much interest. Told Solomon the story about it and next time I saw him he brought a small golden box with the Eye of Anubis and hieroglyphs decorating its sides, much to my surprise.'

'However, the darndest thing about the writings on the box, now deciphering hieroglyphs is already a hard task especially back in my day. But it seemed like they almost refused to by read,' Yugi's eyes widen slightly. 'I know sounds crazy, but it's true. Arthur couldn't make much sense of it and I even consulted some other experts mostly the same result. I was only able to translate it from a few tricks I knew, even then it was a few long nights and I couldn't get very far.'

'What's even stranger? The few who could decipher it got two very different translations of one phrase. Some, including Arthur were able to made it out as "The one who solves me, will reciece my dark knowledge and powers". A few got "The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted." Personally I got both translations, different times,. Weird huh? Also was bale to make out something about "events predetermined".'

Yugi had an idea of what Kent meant. When he first found the puzzle bow in the game shop's basement he also found some old notebooks his grandfather had which years later he used to try and read the writing. While no expert archaeologist he got pretty far by treating it like a puzzle and came to the latter translation.

'Found a similar problem with the puzzle itself, we only got so far with the pieces but they just refused to fit together,' Kent's eyebrow raised in amusement. 'So imagine my surprise when I visited the old friend I mentioned, his grandkids turned on the television and I see a completed puzzle hanging around the neck of a young man competing in a card game tournament. Who just so happened to have the same name as the last person I knew to own the box even barring a strong resemblance to him. I can't say much about the game but solving that brain buster was quite the accomplishment lad.'

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, 'Well it did take eight years.'

'Well that just makes it more impressive,' Kent complimented. 'Most folks, myself included, would have given up in frustration in less time. So what did you get?'

'A wish,' usually Yugi would hesitate to tell anyone he just met this, but there was something about the old doctor. Maybe it was his calm disposition and friendly smile, or the look in his eyes that told of wisdom Yugi had only seen in a few people.

'Oh! And did it come true?'

'Yeah, it did,' Yugi answered but soon became saddened again.

'You okay, lad?' Kent asked placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Yeah it's just... thinking of someone I met thanks to the puzzle. We learned so much from each other and did so much together. But we were brought together for a purpose, but we accomplished it, he had to go.'

'Ah, you still miss him,' Yugi nodded.

'Yeah, I mean when he left I told my friends it's not the end just beginning but...'

'Saying something and meaning it are two different things.'

Yugi nodded, 'I know I should follow my own advice but-.'

'You miss it. The confidence you got from his presence, the things you learned from him, you feel unworthy or even a fake who's taking credit for someone else's good work. Am I getting close?'

The younger man just stared in at the elder is awe.

'Son, moving on is difficult thing to do and you never really will. It's harsh but it's the truth believe me,' he reached into coat and seemed to be stroking something. 'No one's saying you can't miss your friend, honestly I'd be concerned if you didn't, especially since you two seemed have a much more... positive relationship then most examples I could think of.'

'Lad, look on all you accomplished. You played just as important a role in all those battles as your friend, you solved the mystery of the puzzle something no one had done in millennia and accomplished whatever goal fate set out for you. Though honestly that's more Destiny's department,' Kent laughed much to Yugi's confusion. 'Haha. Sorry, something of an inside joke. Anyway.'

'Yes adjusting to a life afterwards won't be easy, but the important thing is having people who'll make that life worth living. I'm sure you've got those by the bucket full. And as for your friend if to the two of you were as close as you say he wouldn't want you sulking now he's not here but he's not really gone so long as you spare him the odd thought.'

Kent got to feet, 'Well it's been a pleasure speaking with you my boy, but I've got to get going.'

'Dr Nelson?'

'Hmm?' the elderly gentleman stopped and turned back to the youth.

'Sorry but... the way you talk. Just how do you know what it's like?'

Kent chuckled, 'Now isn't that a puzzle?'

Yugi blinked then chuckled himself.

'Tell your Grandfather I said goodbye,' Kent walked off with a wave.

'Will do,' Yugi replied returning the wave before he realized something.

'Wait, Dr Nelson! The bus is the other way!' the high schooler called before starting after the old doctor as he went round a corner.

As the King of Games made the turn, he stopped in his tracks. For a few short seconds a person sized shape light, at first glance he thought it was a door,stood before vanishing.

Yugi stared a head at the empty sidewalk, a small smile inching onto his face. Even without Atem it seemed he wasn't going to stop seeing strange and amazing people and things.

'Yugi!' he turned his head to the familiar voice and saw Joey, Tristen and Téa who held one hand up high waving at him.

'Hey guys!' he replied before he turned and ran up to them.

'You all set for the movie?' Téa asked, linking arms with him.

'Yep!' he answered. 'Can't wait.'

'With the last one's cliff-hanger who could?' asked Tristen.

'Great we're all excited, Let's go!' the blonde of the group started running down the pavement.

'Joey, the film doesn't start for another half an hour,' Téa admonished.

The underdog screeched to a halt then spun round to face her, 'All the more reason to get there fast, grab some food and get the best seats ASAP.'

'First Grandpa with the Toysaurus packs, now you and this movie,' Said Yugi the group began walking. 'The two of you just can't go it slow when you're excited.'

'With slowpokes like you, can ya blame us?!' Joey yelled then rapidly motioned for them to hurry up. 'I've been waiting for this movie all year. Now come on?!'

'Whatever man, just don't spend all your ticket money on snacks.'

'Hey T, less mockin, more walkin.'

The King of Games laughed at his friends antics, Kent was right Atem was gone and he while he'd always miss Atem, the Pharaoh wouldn't want him dwelling on it all the time. As he said back in Egypt, one adventure may have been over but another had began.

Atem would always be with them, their bond was one that could never really be lost. No matter what Yugi and his friends would always be together one way or the other and this next adventure would only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the watching Yu-Gi-Oh! on Netflix after finishing Young Justice Season 3 and this popped into my head. Granted Yugi and Atem have a much more positive relationship then the YJ versions of Kent and Nabu but still.
> 
> Originally I was just going to have Yugi and Kent bump into each other (either at an airport, park or bus stop) but then I got the idea of Kent and Solomon/Sugoroku being old acquaintances.
> 
> First story I've published on this site so... yay.


End file.
